Remember
by Kami-cute
Summary: Recuerda, recuerda, que no existe un final. Recuerda, recuerda, que tus ojos ante los sueños no debes cerrar. Recuerda, recuerda, que él por ti estará. Recuerda, recuerda, que el amor nunca acabará.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute.

**Summary:** Recuerda, recuerda, que no existe un final. Recuerda, recuerda, que tus ojos ante los sueños no debes cerrar. Recuerda, recuerda, que él por ti estará. Recuerda, recuerda, que el amor nunca acabará.

**Advertencias:** Posiblemente se pongan a llorar. Les recomiendo, quizás, un par de pañuelitos descartables a un lado suyo.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, Kiba sería mi esposo y Sasuke, mi amante.

**Notas de autor:** Este fic lo escribí como una especie de...adiós, si así se le puede decir. Hay muchas partes en mi vida que...no las conoce nadie. Esta es una. Quise compartirla con ustedes, aunque me doliera un poco. Quizás más adelante...explique más.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**: Remember :**

Daba vueltas sobre las sábanas, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Levantó su cabeza rubia de la almohada, para dirigir su mirada azulada al despertador que estaba sobre su mesa de luz. Las 6.30 de la mañana. Bufó, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Odiaba despertarse por tener pesadillas. Le molestaba terriblemente el tener pesadillas.

Se pone de pie, un tanto desorientada. Esa pesadilla la traía loca. Hacía una semana completa que venía teniéndolo...y lo odiaba. No quería ir a un psicólogo, pues seguramente le diría que es por un trauma de su niñez. Y no quería empezar a creer que su imaginación se estaba agotando y por eso no podía crear sueños positivos.

Se desperezo, hasta llegar a la escalera. Comenzó a bajarla con cuidado. Caerse a esas horas de la mañana no le serviría para empezar bien el día. Luego de bajar, fue caminando hasta la cocina a prepararse el mismo desayuno de siempre: un café con alguna tostada con mermelada. Se sentó en el comedor y comenzó a comer con tranquilidad. A su cabeza, venían imágenes de esa pesadilla que dudaba si era producto del estrés por los estudios, por propia iniciativa o por culpa de alguna película. Terminó de comer, levantó los trastos y los lavó. Luego, miró el reloj; 7.15 de la mañana. Cuando uno menos lo imagina, el tiempo se apresura. Y así, abandonó la cocina. Sin saber por qué cada vez que entraba a la cocina, se sentía otra. Se sentía vacía.

Subió las escaleras, con el mismo cuidado que cuando las bajó. Entró a su cuarto y lo observó con detenimiento. Sus paredes color beige, el piso de granito, una cama de dos plazas con sábanas celestes, un ropero, una biblioteca pequeña, un escritorio. Todo estaba igual que siempre. Pero lo sentía distinto. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas; de seguro era a causa de su pesadilla. Caminó hacia su ropero y buscó su ropa. Nada le convencía. Le dio vueltas millones de veces, intentando combinar remeras y pantalones o alguna musculosa con una pollera. Llegué a la conclusión de que soy muy problemática cuando quero verme bien. Tomé la primera remera y el primer pantalón a mi alcance. ¡Qué coincidencia! Ambos combinan. Me vestí y miré a nueva cuenta el reloj. Son las 7.45 de la mañana. Y sin nada que hacer.

**- Tengo que ver qué hago...**

Echó una pequeña risita infantil. Bajó las escaleras y se recostó sobre un sofá a ver la televisión. Debía encontrar algún programa interesante que pudiera sacarla de sus tan extraños pensamientos. Sin tanta suerte, sincronizó una película dramática en la que la protagonista olvida por completo su pasado y termina viviendo en la rutina; sin su amor. Suspiró, resignada. ¿Alguna otra indirecta que quieran darle? Apagó la televisión y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada de tener pesadillas. Necesitaba relajarse. Abrió los ojos asustada en el momento en que sintió algo tibio descender por su mejilla. Gggiró su cabeza a ambos lados, sin éxito de encontrar a alguien. Luego, tocó su mejilla. Una lágrima. _No otra vez._ Se levantó desidida del sofá y se colocó sus zapatillas. No se quedaría un segundo más ahí. Iría a cambiar de aire. Sí, eso la ayudaría. O eso esperaba que hiciera.

Salió de su casa y comenzó a caminar sin saber exactamente a dónde iba. Paso tras paso, sin tener un claro control sobre sí misma. Hasta que llegó a donde sería su parada. Una mirada de completo dolor cruzó su rostro, mientras se detenía en seco. Se sintió caer y un vacío se hizo dueño de su interior. Se estaba quebrando por dentro. Pensaba que era un juego ilusorio, que ella en verdad no había llegado ahí. Pero no era así. En verdad lo había hecho. De pie, frente al Parque Japonés. Cerró sus azules ojos con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio inferior con fuerza. Apretó sus puños, dio media vuelta y se volvió a su hogar. No quería estar ahí. ¿Cómo demoios había llegado? Tendría que haberse quedado en su casa...en paz.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada intimidante de lo que era su hogar. No quería entrar. Pero debía hacerlo. Abrió la puerta y sintió como si algo le gritara porque entrara. Porque no se fuera.

**- Es tu casa, Ino **–se decía a sí misma-**. No puedes dejarte vencer por tus estúpidas alucinaciones.**

Se detuvo en el pasillo de entrada, admirando la soledad que irradiaba su casa. Suspiró y avanzó hasta la cocina. Si no hubiera sido por el hambre, no habría entrado. Comió un pequeño aperitivo y subió directamente al baño. Necesitaba relajarse. Quitarse los nervios de encima. Y nada mejor para eso que un baño. Abrió la canilla, dejando que el agua cayera. Mientras la bañera se llenaba, ella se peinaba frente al espejo. Ddde sólo oir el agua caer, podía sentir sus músculos relajarse. Cerró a los pocos minutos la canilla del agua caliente para ir entrando a la bañadera. El agua caliente se apegaba a su cuerpo, brindándole una sensación de bienestar impresindible. Tomó la esponja y se enjabonó todo el cuerpo. Luego de enjuagarse, se lavó el cabello. Y luego, salió del agua.

Se colocó una toalla, para envolverse el cuerpo. Fue caminando hasta su cuarto, dejando pequeños charquitos de agua sobre el suelo. Pasó directamente hacia el ropero. No quería estar desnuda, por lo que buscaría ropa qué ponerse. Al abrir las puertas del enorme ropero, su mirada se enfocó en una camisa vieja. Y esa sensación de vacío volvió a inundarla. ¿Por qué la perseguía?

**- No seas tonta...es sólo una camisa.**

Se la colocó, con unos shorts negros debajo. Luego, se recostó en su cama y miró al techo. Se estaba cansando de ella misma. Desvió la vista hacia el reloj. ¿Tan sólo 18.30? Cuando quieres que el tiempo pase, se detiene. Aburrida de sus conclusiones, sus pensamientos y quién sabe qué más, comenzó a buscar algo para hacer.

¿Revistas? Ya las había leído todas. ¿Cartas? No tenía a quién escribirle y, a demás, nadie las leía. ¿Recortes? No necesitaba más suciedad en su cuarto. Revolviendo algunas cosas, encontró una caja vieja. No recordaba qué tenía, por lo que la abrió. Sus ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió sus fuerzas irse. No podía pasarle eso. No a ella.

**- ¿Por qué siempre llego a lo mismo?**

Un montón de recuerdos, olvidados en una caja vieja. Tarjetas hechas y escritas a mano. Flores secas. Mensajes. Fotos. Tomó una de las fotografías y la inspeccionó. Era increíble el poder de abandono que tenía. Pues, por mucho que jurase lograrlo, le era imposible lograrlo. Así que ahí estaba. De rodillas, en su cuarto, frente a una caja vieja llena de recuerdos suyos. Ahogando el llanto lo más que podía. Pero por más que lo intentaba... Un sollozo mal acallado salió de sus labios. Y comenzó a llorar.

**- Tonto... ¿¡por qué te fuiste!?**

No podía olvidar nada. Su mente se rehusaba y, aunque no lo creyera, su corazón también. Ahora todo cerraba. Su cuarto, la cocina, la soledad, los presentimientos, el Parque Japonés. Era obvio, ella aún lo extrañaba.

- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de quererte? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para olvidarte?

No entendía. Por más que intentase. Por más que perdiera la vida intentando. Ella no iba a poder olvidarlo. Y eso, lo detestaba. Era una parte de ella que quería dejar en el pasado. Que quería olvidar definitivamente. Para ya no volver a sufrir. Miró la foto de nuevo, intentando enfocar entre las lágrimas. La apoyó contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar, aún más desconsolada que antes. Igual que cada vez que lo recordaba. Porque él se había ido y ella no quería aceptarlo. Quería creer que nunca había etado allí. Cuando en realidad, había estado...y todavía lo estaba. Y se había ido por tonto. Por ser un tonto. Todas las promesas hechas. Todas las promesas de amor. Las había roto aquel día. Sin importar nada. Se había ido y las había roto.

_Voy a cuidarte siempre._

Las había hecho trizas, sin importarle.

_Nunca voy a dejarte._

Mentiroso. Un gran mentiroso.

_Siempre voy a estar a tu lado._

Todo fue una gran mentira.

_Te amo..._

No podía. No podía soportar el recordarlo una y otra vez. Sus sueños eran un completo sufrimiento por su culpa. Su vida, también. Lo recordaba tan bien. Pero quería olvidarlo y hacer de cuenta que no había existido, por el simple hecho de no poder tenerlo ahí. Con ella. Como anteriormente lo hacía. Pues, esa anterior experiencia había sido un corta fantasía.

Cerró sus ojos celestes, queriendo hacer desaparecer todo. Pero sólo hacía más fuerte el recuerdo. El último beso. La última sonrisa. El último abrazo. El último te amo. Una frenada de auto, que chillaba por toda la calle. ¡BAM! Un choque. Un auto negro, completamente destrozado. La cabina del piloto estaba hecha trizas. Un gran humo emanaba su motor. Un hombre bajó de el camión en que viajaba, para ver si había algún sobreviviente. Nada. Solo un muchacho de cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta, detrás del volante. Sin signos de vida. Muerto. Haciendo que ese fuera el fin de un final feliz.

La mente de la rubia se encontraba turbia, al igual que los recuerdos que acudían a ella.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo?

Eeen ese momento, ella sentía que él era un verdadero egoísta. Sólo pensaba en él y no le importaba que ella estuviera sufriendo. Y ella ya no quería cargar con ese peso. Estaba cansada de cargar con el dolor. Con el llanto. Con el recuerdo.

Sintió algo cálido alrededor de ella. Algo que la aprisionaba fuerte. Como si fueran cadenas invisibles. O un abrazo. Cerró los ojos, pensando que era un abrazo de él. Luego abrió los ojos, cayendo ante la realidad de nuevo. Él no estaría más ahí. No estaría con ella. Pero ella quería creerlo. Deseaba creerlo. ¿Acaso estaba mal?

Sonrió, asimilando que era una tonta al creer que podría olvidarlo. Observó de nuevo la caja y la revisó aún más a fondo. Encontró fotos con portarretratos, los cuales no tardó en colocar donde deberían estar siempre. Un montón de fotos sueltas, que pegó en las paredes de su cuarto. Todos, absolutamente todos esos recuerdos volvieron a ocupar su antigua lugar. Sonrió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Volvió la vista al reloj. Las 20.10. Era tarde. Aunque aún le faltaba algo por hacer...

Tomó una campera grande y salió corriendo. Atravesó su cuarto y su casa, hasta dar al exterior. Pero no se detuvo. Seguía los mismos pasos que anteriormente la habían guiado. Se detuvo en seco al poco tiempo y levantó la vista. Ahí estaba. Tan bello como siempre. Y trayendo tantos recuerdos consigo. Como esa útima vez... Ahí, glorioso y dulce, ante ella el bellísimo Parque Japonés. El parque de sus antiguos sueños. Caminó hasta acercarse al angosto puente de madera y lo cruzó. Miraba el lago en su proceso, que en ese momento era como un espejo relejando toda la felicidad que un día había logrado obtener. Llegó hacia el otro extremo del parque, en que yacía un olvidado cerezo. Un solitario árbol con pequeñas flores rosadas bailando al compas del viento nocturno.

_Éste será nuestro árbol. Testigo de nuestro amor. _

Se arrodilló ante el esplendoroso árbol, observando la hermosura de sus flores y la delicadeza de sus movimientos. Había pretendido olvidarlo por tanto tiempo. Y ahora que estaba allí...no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

_Aún cuando alguno falte, éste cerezo siempre estará aquí. Manteniendo nuestras almas unidas._

Él había tenido tanta razón. Era tan cierto lo que le había dicho. Podía escuchar cada vez que el viento movía las ramas del cerezo, un leve murmuro. Como si él le hablara a través del leve movimiento de las flores. Como si él la llamara a no olvidar.

_Cada vez que florezca, te dirá cuantas veces te amo._

Observó detenidamente sus ramas, repletas de florecillas rosas y blancas, que bailaban al compás del viento. Porque éste las guiaba. Y luego, vio cada brote nuevo que estaba por nacer. En todo ese tiempo, él no la había dejado de amar. Pues, aunque estaban en invierno...el cerezo florecía de todas formas.

Se acercó a las raíces fuertes del árbol y comenzó a excarvar con las manos entre la tierra. Pequeños bodoques de tierra fría eran removidos por las delicadas manos de la rubia. Hasta alcanzar a divisar un pequeño paquetito. Escondido, bajo un pequeño hueco natural provocado por el árbol, una cajita de cartón. Y al abrirla, encontró un osito pequeño de peluche. Uno hermoso. Que la hizo llorar, apenas lo encontró.

**- Esto era lo que me hacía falta...**

Se levantó, con la mirada fija en el árbol. Se juró interiormente que iría cada vez que pudiera. Jamás dejaría de visitarlo. Luego, miró el cielo oscurecido y comenzó a marchar hacia su hogar, con el pequeño oso entre sus manos.

Al llegar, sintió unas insaciables ganas de entrar y gritar entre esas cuatro paredes que todo estaba bien, tal y como debería haberlo estado desde siempre. Desde hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan reconfortada y libre. No, desde que él no estaba. Al entrar, echó una sonrisa a la oscuridad que la absorbía, para luego echar a correr escaleras arriba. Llegó a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama, sin dejar de mirar el osito de felpa. Luego, lo dejó sobre la cama para seguir revisando la caja. En el fondo de esta, bien escondido, una nota encontró.

"Un pequeño recuerdo se esconde dentro de nuestro árbol. Un pequeño recuerdo, dentro de un pequeño regalo. Cuando estés lista y tu corazón también, sólo vé y búscalo".

Sonrió, alumbrando su rostro con el recuerdo de él. ¿Cuántas veces sonreiría pensando en ese muchachito que tanto tiempo había tenido olvidado? Miró el oso otra vez. Tenía un gran significado. Pero... ¿acaso eso era importante? Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, tomando el osito entre sus manos. El mensaje no era lo bastante claro.

- Tengo el regalo y estoy lista...¿y él recuerdo? ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

Volvió a mirar el oso. No podía encontrar nada fuera de lo común. Hasta que algo en su pequeña espalda de peluche brilló. Fijó la vista, bastante intrigada, hasta descubrir que era un cierre. Lo abrió, con el cuidado de no romperlo. Dentro del pequeño oso, un anillo preservado en el tiempo esperaba ansioso a ser encontrado. Un anillo dorado. Un anillo de casamiento. Y en su interior, grabado, un te amo. Lloró un poco, mirando el pequeño oso y el valioso anillo. En su cabeza repetía mil quinientas veces que él era un tonto. ¿¡Cómo pudo mantener todo en silencio!? ¿¡Por qué demonios nunca había dicho nada!? Era tan estúpido. Era tan idiota. Era tan...tan...tan problemático. Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse y acallar el llanto. Logró relajarse al sentir algo tibio descender de su mejilla. Pero no era una lágrima. Lo sabía bien...

Abrió los ojos desidida, mirando fijo el anillo. Luego, se lo colocó con cuidado. Años esperando por esto. Años y años, los cuales ella quiso olvidar como una estúpida. Luego de ver orgullosa a mano en que el anillo ocupaba su lugar, se dejó caer sobre la cama. La mirada, perdida en una fotografía sobre su escritorio. La última fotografía que tenía de ellos dos juntos. Con él sonriente y ella, sonrojada. Con su rostro, que tanto extrañaba. Y sus ojos oscuros. Esa sonrisa, medio aburrida. Pero era guapo. Y tierno. Cerró los ojos ante la idea de pensar que él podría ser su ángel guardián. Adoraría que fuera así. Amaría tenerlo a su lado, cuidándola, protegiéndola. Amándola en lo secreto. Sonrió tontamente. De la misma forma en que lo hacía antes de que él se fuera. Antes de que olvidara lo que era la felicidad.

Sintió algo tibio sobre su cuerpo. Pero le extrañó, ya que no tenía ninguna frazada encima ni nada que pudiera abrigarla. En seguida, cambió su semblante y sonrió. Sabía que era él.

**- Ya no volverás a dejarme, ¿verdad? **–suspiró, con una mezcla de melancolía y tristeza-** Lo siento...Perdóname por querer olvidarte...**

Ino sentía que él estaba ahí, aún cuando la realidad golpeaba a su puerta y decía a gritos que no era cierto. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en destruir su felicidad? Ella estaba bien así, engañándose a sí mismo. Lo había perdido una vez. No quería hacerlo de nuevo. No otra vez.

**- Te amo, ¿sabías? Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme... –**cerró sus ojos ante el cansancio-**. Shikamaru...** –susurró, perdiéndose en el sueño.

Una brisa fresca inundó el cuarto de la rubia. Las cortinas se mecieron, como si quisieran acariciar el rostro de la rubia. Las sábanas parecían bailar una vals. Las fotos en las paredes, se movían incansablemente. Pero la ventana, no estaba abierta. Ino dejó escapar un suspiro, entre sus, ahora, dulces sueños. Mientras, la figura de un muchachito de cabellos castaños y ojos cafes la miraba desde un rincón de su alcoba, con una sonrisa en los labios. Y mientras la figura desaparecía junto con la brisa, en un susurro se oyó: **'Yo también te amo, Ino...'**.

Owari 


End file.
